


Warming up

by MordorNPP



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: When Robie feels down and alone, there is always someone there for him. AU where Glanni lives in Robbie's lair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write another prompt, but then I got Inspired™, and saw all the amazing Glatten art and the headcanons on Tumblr.  
> This probably doesn't make much sense and was waaay longer in my head.

Everybody has gone away to sing the Bing Bang song or to do some sports, or whatever, and Robbie Rotten is left alone at the playground. It has started raining recently, and the chilly drizzle only irritates the villain who is distressed already. Another broken machine lies at his feet, and he is staring at it blankly. It doesn’t hurt that much physically, although he knows that there are some bruises and he tore up some skin on his left knee, but the pain in the chest is much stronger.

  
He feels useless. Looks like he is never going to achieve anything. He hasn’t moved on with his plans for seems like ages. Heroes jumping around, everyone moving, making noise, growing fruit and vegetables. No, he cannot stop it, this is too beyond him. Everything is against him, always. It is either someone from the children, or the weather, or the laws of physics, or the mistakes in his machines. Why does he always forget important things? His inventions are not that great, after all, and his disguises are pathetic.

  
Tears come on their own, urging the villain to cover his face. Why is he so useless? Why can’t he do everything right at least once? There he is, crying like a wimp, devastated, unwanted, drained out. The tears mix with the rain which gets stronger and colder, and that makes the situation more miserable.

  
“Robbie?” The silence is suddenly broken by a voice. Glanni is standing up above him, offering his hand; he hasn’t found this place a long time ago, supposedly. He doesn’t expect Robbie to say anything, he just silently waits for Robbie to make a move himself, or to speak, if he is able to. Like many times before when Robbie shut himself down after a failure, unable to speak.

  
Robbie takes his hand and gets up, finding it hard to stand on his feet. He collapses into the arms of his partner, and they stay like that for a couple of minutes, desperately clinging to each other, motionless. Robbie puts his head on Glanni’s shoulder, and the smoothness of the costume seems so familiar.

  
“I am here for you, Robbie, I’m not leaving you. I am here. Come on, let’s get you home”.

  
***

  
The water in the bath is warm, and at first it contrasts too much with the chill outside, but then Robbie lets Glanni gently clean the dirt from his body with a sponge. The bruises are already visible, but they do not hurt that much. He prefers to look at the other man’s face that looks perfect – thanks to the waterproof makeup tools. Nothing is said between the men, except for a few loud breaths.

  
The wound is soon taken care of, when they are sitting on the bed, almost undressed. It hurts just a bit, before it’s carefully covered with a bandage. Robbie thinks he could say something now, but the words do not wish to come out of his mouth yet. He knows he would not be able to speak until tomorrow, but he knows his partner understands him just like that, without any words. He touches the other villain’s cheek and caresses it, and it is replaces all the unnecessary words that they have said to each other many times, and then one touch isn’t enough, and Robbie's look focuses on Glanni's awaiting dark lips.

  
Their hands are running through each other’s bodies, the touches are frequent and indispensable, trying to warm up these cold pale hands, to make these dry lips warm, to unfreeze each other. Soon everything is speeding up, and the outside world now stops existing. Glanni is pinned against the wall, and Robbie nuzzles against his neck, leaving thousands of long kisses, and it is all so hot and sweet, and there is the smell of perfume with musk and amber. Now it is all just gasping for air, heavy breaths, sighs, the heat, unusual noises from both of them, the hickeys, the all-consuming pleasure-

  
They finally fall on the bed, both exhausted and unable to break the warm embrace, face to face, arms around each other. The single lightning bulb flickers and dies. The feeling of the swelling skin and the body of his lover pressed close to him is soothing and somniferous, and Robbie closes his eyes, preparing to sink into the blissful world of dreams. This feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't screw up much.


End file.
